NY1 News
NY1 News was a television news station that covered the New York City area in the 2016 movie. History NY1 News aired Abby Yates' video of the Electrocuted Ghost in the Seward Street Subway Station tunnel. Anchor #1, Pat,Martin Heiss (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:52:43-00:52:44). Sony Pictures. Martin Heiss says: "Thank you, Pat." recorded a segment with Dr. Martin Heiss about the authenticity of the video. Anchor #1 listed Heiss' accolades. Heiss thanked him. Anchor #1 addressed the implication of if something of true scientific interest was in the video, Heiss' words would go a long way to legitimize the Ghostbusters and everything they stood for. Heiss confirmed that would be a game changer. He asked if the video was legitimate. Heiss laughed, and emphatically replied it was not. Later, after the Ghostbusters busted Mayhem at the Stonebrook Theatre, an NY1 Reporter asked why there were ghosts in New York, and Jillian Holtzmann answered with a non sequitur. She declared they made magic and identified herself as Holtzmann. The reporter also asked Abby Yates where the ghosts were coming from and if that was all the ghosts in the theatre, which she answered yes. Abby informed the reporter they were scientists and were in pursuit of the unanswerable questions and, really, to pursue truth. Erin Gilbert declared they were the Ghostbusters. NY1 News covered a press briefing held by Jennifer Lynch after the Martin Heiss incident. She deemed the Ghostbusters' actions as fraudulent and unsafe, then blamed them for creating an unnecessary panic in their sad attempt at fame. A different NY1 News reporter was at a press briefing held by Lynch in the lobby of The Mercado Hotel, where she again repeated the Ghostbusters were frauds. NY1 Anchor #2, Cheryl Willis, reported Mayor Bradley was currently meeting with the diplomats at Lotus Leaf. NY 1 Anchor #1 interviewed Mayor Bradley out on West 44th Street. Bradley waved at someone off screen. Anchor #1 questioned Bradley if he was honestly claiming no one saw any ghosts and what actually happened was that terrorists drugged all of the water with hallucinogens. A man in trench coat walked behind them, checked the time on his wrist watch, walked, then a couple, then a bystander in a maroon hoodie. Bradley answered yes then was confused. The bystander shouted, "Baba Booey!" Bradley turned and looked around. Pat stuttered. Known Employees *NY1 News Anchor #1 (portrayed by Pat Kiernan) *NY1 Reporter Outside Theater (portrayed by Jeanine Ramirez) *NY1 Reporter at The Mercado (portrayed by Vivian Lee) *NY1 News Anchor #2 (portrayed by Cheryl Wills) Behind the Scenes Development Early into production, Kiernan went to Boston for a day and filmed a scene with Andy GarciaEntertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "So relatively early in the production, I went up to Boston where they were filming, and did the scene with Andy Garcia, which had been written into the movie early on. I got to know the crew then and worked with Paul and we had a good day of filming there, and then I went back to New York and continued about my day job." About a month later, he got an urgent call to return to Boston in the summer.Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "About a month later, there was an urgent phone call saying, "We have another scene for you. It's not the same scene, and we're pretty sure you'll want to clear your schedule for this one. Could you be in Boston on these days?" It was right in the middle of summer vacation, and they were very mysterious about it, but I said okay." Pat Kiernan and Bill Murray filmed their scene in Boston in a converted warehouse dressed as a sound stage set. There were a couple of scripted lines but Paul Feig let Kiernan and Murray ad lib and build on it. Murray seemed to enjoy being the difficult interviewee making the straight man anchor squirm.Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "There were a couple of scripted lines, and Paul Feig, as he is with everything on his movies, just let the actors try to do their things and build on those lines. He just had us do the scene several times with the core of the lines that they'd written, but we’d bounce back in and out of what Bill could come up with on the spot. He succeeded at being the difficult interviewee, and he enjoyed the fact that he was making me squirm a little bit while trying to keep up as the straight man anchor." Kiernan filmed with Murray for about 40 minutes.Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "The actual time on set with Bill was about 40 minutes, and, as you know from reports back at the time, he was not the first of the alumni to sign up." Trivia *All NY1 News personalities were cameos by real reporters from the station. *On July 6, 2015, it was reported anchor Pat Kiernan will play himself.The Wrap "'Ghostbusters' Casts Andy Garcia, Cecily Strong, Michael K. Williams in Sony’s Paul Feig Reboot (Exclusive)" 7/6/15 *The NY 1 News Anchor #1 coins Erin, Abby, Holtzmann and Patty as the "Ghostbusters". *On page 6 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 1, the headline at the top of the screen references NY1 News seen in the 2016 movie. *On page one of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 3, the news ticker changes from ABS News to NY1 News. Appearances *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 08 **Chapter 09 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 13 **Chapter 16 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016NY1NewsAnchor1Sc01.png|NY1 News Anchor #1 on air. GB2016NY1NewsAnchor1Sc02.png|NY1 News Anchor #1 on air. GB2016NY1NewsAnchor1AndMartinHeissSc01.png|NY1 News Anchor #1 interviewing Dr. Martin Heiss on air. Gb2016 chapter16 img002.jpg|NY1 News Anchor #1 interviewing Mayor Bradley on air. GB2016NY1NewsMartinHeissSc01.png|Dr. Martin Heiss on air. GB2016NY1NewsReporterOutsideTheaterSc01.png|NY1 Reporter outside Stonebrook Theatre questioning Jillian Holtzmann. GB2016NY1NewsReporterOutsideTheaterSc02.png|The Ghostbusters seen on air outside the Stonebrook Theatre. GB2016NY1NewsJenniferLynchSc01.png|Jennifer Lynch holding a press briefing after Heiss accident GB2016NY1NewsAnchor2Sc01.png|NY1 News reporter at a press briefing at the Mercado Hotel. Gb2016 chapter13 img038.jpg|NY1 News Anchor #2 on air Secondary Canon NY1NewsIDW101Issue3.jpg|Logo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 MayorBradleyAldridgeMansionIDW101Issue3.jpg|Logo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 PCOCIDW101Issue3.jpg|Logo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 MayorBradleyIDW101Issue5.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character